The Daughter of Darkness and Light
by Bbauthor2
Summary: Vanessa Evelyn Richards is a witch- and a hated one. She is the youngest living descendent of the Darkest Wizards who ever lived. However, she is also a Daughter of Apollo. So what happens when Lord Voldemort takes an interest in Vanessa? With her half-brother going to Hogwarts with her, and the Death Eaters hunting her, this is turning out to be an interesting year. Pre-HP#6 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Will Solace POV-

It was the first happy campfire after the Titan War. Each Cabin was sitting with their siblings, (except for Percy who was sitting with Annabeth) telling jokes and stories, and my Cabin was no different. There were jokes and laughs, bow-strings twanging and lyres strumming. I stood up. "How about I telI a story? One that's well known in Cabin Seven." The rest of Camp quieted, focusing on me. "It's the story of a Daughter of Apollo, who was cursed with the gift of magic. Her name was Vanessa Richards, and she lived in England. Her story starts in her sixteenth birthday..."

Vanessa's POV-

I ran, ducking as spells hit the space I was a few seconds before. I was flitting, one side to the next. For good reason, too. I was wanted by a mass murderer, an extremely evil physco guy. And I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing.

"Stupefy!" I heard four voices cry out, and I closed my eyes while ducking.

"Protego!" I shouted, forming a shield behind me. I heard curses as the spells bounced off and smiled. Phase two, anyone? I quickly ran, while summoning my bow and arrow. I spun on my heel and loaded the bow, letting the arrow fly with a satisfying twang! I desummoned the archery set, and it faded from existence.

"Nott! Get up!" I heard Malfoy's voice call out, and I smirked. I guess my weapons _can_ hurt wizards. Cool.

I kept running, cursing as I stumbled occasionly. But most of the time I held the grace of the sun- there and visible but unheard. I smirked at the thought. Maybe I could make like the sun too. Disappear.

I stumbled again, cursing as I fell too the ground. That time it wasn't my fault. A spell had rocked the ground beneath me, causing me to lose my grip on the earth. And then they conjured a dead tree to block my path. How nice.

I scrambled over the tree root, reminiscing of the days spent fighting up the rock wall. I smiled fully, dropping to the ground and coming up in a roll. I sprang up and started sprinting towards the street in front of me. (Yes, I was in the forest. Not my fault!)

Ropes wrapped around my legs, causing me to fall foward onto my face. I cursed again, taking my bronze knife from my belt and slashing through the ropes. I jumped up to run again, only to be seized from behind. I cursed, struggling and wiggling as hard as possible.

"Stop that! We don't want to hurt you!" Malfoys voice yelled out, and I cursed harder. "Oh for the love of- Goyle! Do the spell already!" I had almost succeeded in escaping when a red light shot from the forest, slamming into my chest. I cursed all the way up until my vision went black.

My vision slowly returned. I found myself tied up and leaning on the dead tree trunk I had climbed before. I glared at the masked men before me, stubbornly clamping my teeth. Malfoy stepped forward

"Ah, good. You woke up." He stated, crouching down to my eye level. I merely glared. "Now, now. Don't be like that my dear. I just have a few questions." I raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to continue. "Where did you get the knife from?"

I watched as he gestured to the three people behind him. One was leaning against the tree, attempting to staunch the bleeding. I smirked slightly as he glared at me- this must be Nott, the one I hit with the arrow. I looked over to Goyle- the one who Stunned me- and found him gingerly holding my knife. MY knife! He's lucky I was tied up- because no one who had taken my weapons in the past were still alive now.

My gaze flickered back to Malfoy, still glaring. He smirked slightly. "Fine, do not answer. I have another question. Where did you get the bow and arrows?" He asked, and I smiled again. As if I would tell them that! Malfoy stared at me in silence for a while, then scowled.

"Fine. The Dark Lord will figure it out. Let us leave." He stated, grabbing my arm and Apparating. Great- just who I wanted to avoid.

**So this is my first HP/PJ Xover. It'll be updated every Monday. It is set during the Harry Potter Time arc, a few weeks before the start of the Sixth Book. It will include characters mentioned in the PJ series though, and some quirks a child of Apollo gains as powers that can connect the two series. All will be explained in time, I promise! Plus, each chapter will be given a trivia question, and the first to answer the question correctly will get a dedication. Plus I'll R&R their stories!**

**Trivia: Which member of the Golden Trio did J.K. Rowling consider killing off halfway through the series?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the winner is... Bigthreedaughter! (Actually it was Guest, but since there was no name I couldn't give them credit. Sorry!) So as promised, here is the second chapter! _**

Vanessa's POV-

Malfoy suddenly let me go as we slammed back to earth. He smirked down at me, then widened his eyes as he saw me free with no ties. I smiled at him before lunging foward, tackling him to the ground. I smirked, tying him up with the very ropes he used to bind me. Oh, the irony. It was then the other three Death Eaters arrived. They were boasting about defeating me, that is until they saw Malfoy- their leader- tied up by the very girl they thought they defeated. I smiled wolfishly, baring my teeth.

"Hello boys. Care to make a suggestion? We're playing the how-best-to-kill-Malfoy game." I say sweetly while dancing over to Goyle. I pluck the knife from his belt and slam the butt of the hilt into his head. Goyle crumples- an instant knockout!

"Thanks for the knife." I say just as sweet, staring down at Goyle's unconcoious body. Ugh. He was even uglier asleep, if that was possible. I danced over to Nott, standing in front of him with my right hand outstretched. "I'll have my arrow back please." I state quietly. He just stared at me. "I meant now, thank you." I state, eyes narrowing. He suddenly laughs.

"You think you've won! Look at you- a mere girl, dancing around here and demanding things as if you own the place! When you don't even know Mal-"

"I know full well Malfoy has just gotten out of his bindings. I also know that he is currently reaching for his wand- which won't be there." I state pleasantly, as if conversing the weather. I feel Malfoy freeze behind me, but keep my attention focused on Nott. "Now, please." I state, still in the pleasant tone.

He grumbles, and reaches in his robes, searching. Finally, he withdraws a golden arrow from his robes. MY arrow, thank you very much. He goes to hand it to me, stabbing the head down to cut my skin. Lightning fast, I grab the shaft and pluck it from his grasp as he starts to forcefully push it down. He looks at the arrow in my hand, to where my hand should be. I smile.

I concentrate, dismissing the arrow as if it was dust. It shimmered brightly, then dissolved. I glance from Nott to Malfoy to Crabbe, who were all looking at me in awe. "Now boys, let's have some fun." I state, before feeling the wind whip past my ear. I flip backwards, and see a red light pass me, hitting the spot I stood in before. I turn towards the source, finding Lestrange standing there, a crazy grin on her face. I smile brightly.

"Sorry boys. Maybe next time." I say, glancing at the three Death Eaters behind me in apology. Then I run again, heading straight for Lestrange. I duck and weave, making sure all her spells miss. I smile, reaching her and circling. She watches me with malicious eyes, grinning like a feral cat.

"Guess what Lestrange?" I whisper into her left ear before skirting her next spell. "No one is more crazy then me." I whisper into her right before knocking her on the head with my knife. She crumples, also unconsious. I grin and skip back to the Death Eaters surrounding the four assigned to kidnapping me. They watch my advance warily, wands drawn. (Well, except for Malfoy.) I snicker and draw my own.

I quite like my wand. It was twelve and a quarter inches, made of the rare Sun Tree. And I say rare because it excists only three place in the world- Camp Half-Blood, Olympus and my backyard. The core itself was a Phoenix feather, woven with music strings. Every spell let out sound, as if producing music. It was beautiful and made especially for me- simply because of my dad.

Malfoy stared at my glowing wand, eyes filling with fright. This was no ordinary wand and he could see that. I mean, it couldn't be ordinary. Because i wasn't ordinary. I smirked at him, raising my wand slightly. "Expelliarmus!" I shout pointing my wand at all four of them. A blue light shot out of the wand, and lyre music filled the air. I smiled as it connected, causing three wands to fly in the air towards me. I grabbed them and debated breaking them. Then I realized I could go to jail for that. I place Crabbe's, Goyle's and Nott's wands with Malfoy's and smile.

"What next boys?" I ask pleasantly, drawing closer then ever. I didn't see Snape until he was behind me, disarming me. I whirl to face him, glaring my best glare. Snape recoiled.

"Hey! That is MY wand, made especially for ME. If you want one like that, then I suggest GETTING YOUR OWN." I say, summoning my bow and arrow and pointing it at Snape. He smirked slightly.

"Control yourself child." He murmured, reaching out to grab my shoulder. I sidestepped and punched his arm away from me. He hissed in pain.

"Your one to talk about control." I murmured back, not noticing I had already listened and dismissed the archery equipment. He glared at me.

"You will not speak that way to your professor." He stated angrily, and I smiled.

"Its summer. Your not my professor." I stated, giving him a kick to the knee. He stumbled.

"Enough." He grabbed my arm and walked me to the Manor, where Lestrange still lay. She was slowly starting to come too, eyelids flickering and groaning. Snape crouched next to her, forcing me down as well. "Ennervate." He whispered, his wand pointing at the lump below him. The spell hit, energizing the person and causing her to jump up, snarling. Snape gazed at her calmly.

"I need your help with the girl Bellatrix. I would rather have two Death Eaters controlling her then one." He explained, and she nodded. Lestrange grabbed my other arm, nails digging into my skin. I smiled at the pain.

"You do realize, by digging your nails into me you are causing pain? And pain gives me strength. For example..." I sucked in a breath. "Accio!" My wand shot from Snapes hand and into my waiting one. I grabbed it, relishing in the power that flew up my arm. Though I would never dare use it.

The two adults both raised their wands. The world seemed to slow as they fired spell after spell, each timing it just right so I had no hope to dodge. Or so they thought.

"Protego! Expelliarmus!" I shouted, and instantly a wall formed between me and the light flying at me. Then two wands joined the light as well. I stretched my hand up to grab them, only to have Bellatrix catch them inches from me. _Perhaps and impediment curse would have helped, _I thought, watching the scene before me play out. The Shield Charm slowly dissolved and the two Death Eaters advanced on me. I readied my wand, but theirs raised.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Impedimentia!"

My wand flew from my hand and I was forced backwards. I cursed as my wand landed too far for me to reach. I scrambled after it anyway, only for Lestrange to swoop down and grab it. I drew my knife, extremely scared now. Lestrange watched my every movement, smiling.

"Dear girl, stop. We do not wish to harm you. The Dark Lord does not wish to harm you." She said in a placating tone. I smiled sweetly at her, as if contemplating giving up. "Here, retake your wand as a show of faith." She stated, throwing it too me. I caught it easily, and smiled fully.

"Thank you." I called, moving towards the crazy woman before me. "And I mean that. STUPIFY!" I screamed, catching her in the chest with the red light. I smirked at Snape, who gaped at me in suprise. Little did I know, there was someone sneaking behind me. I fell foward as the beam hit the small of my back, as Stunned as Lestrange was. STYX! I thought, as the spell sucked me into unconsciousness.

As my vision returned- for the second time today- I was held once again by Lestrange and Snape. We were now inside the house, and instead of towing me along, they were carrying me gently. And, talking quietly.

"I told Lucious not to attack her. She does not do well being attacked- never has."

"And you know this how, Severus?" I heard a snort from my left.

"I was her favorite teacher at Hogwarts. I was the person she told things too. She also went to me for help when her magic grew out of her control. I know her better than I know myself Bellatrix." He stated, and I smiled. It was true.

"But you attacked her Severus! You disarmed her!" Lestrange states venomously.

"Yes. And she attempted to kill me, yet on my command I got her to dismiss her archery equipment." Snape stated quietly, but I could tell he was getting angry.

"How did she get that though Severus? You know her so well, tell me." Lestrange cackled.

"That I do not know. She did not tell me everything Bellatrix. She knew better." It was at that moment I "woke" up.

"Leave him alone Lestrange. What I confided in Snape is none of your concern." I snapped, standing up straight and wrenching my arm from her grasp. "And for your information, Snape disarmed me only so he could talk sense into me. Not to attack me."

Lestrange glared at me. "Watch your tongue girl, or I will cut it out." I smirked at her.

"I thought you said you wished me no harm. Was that a lie as well?" I state, already turning to Snape. "My wand- give it to me. Please. I need it." He nodded, extracting my wand fom his robe and placing it in my hand. I gripped it tightly, smiling.

"Lets go." Snape states quietly, and I nod. He is now escorting me to Voldemort, not taking me. I'll go- there's just no reason to stay.

**So, from now on this story will be in Vanessa's POV. I just don't feel like writing it at the top of every chapter. What did you guys think? How were the fight scenes? Good? Bad?**

**Anyway, next chapter she meets Voldemort... Lets just say, the Dark Lord has met his match. **

**Trivia: What does Dumbeldore mean and why did J.K. Rowling pick that name for him?**


End file.
